Sherlock: HAWKING style
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this is my Sherlock/hawking cross over... It's really just my taking my fave Hawking scenes and putting our bbc gang in the roles,... Sherlock is Stephen and John is the male version of jane.. Here is chap two Finally... Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Hawking walked painfully up to the cab that was parked outside the London train station. The cabbie smiled at him warmly and looked at him expectantly. "Hello young man. Where to?"

Leaning on his cane, Sherlock returned the smile as he answered, slurring his words only slightly. " Shotland Lard, please." The cabbie looked at the young man puzzled . " What was that," Struggling as he took another breath, Sherlock tried again.

"Shotland Card." 'Damn it, the young man thought ,this bloody neurological disease that was slowly crippling and destroying his body. How he hated it.

He knew the cabbie was only trying to be kind. The cabbie tried again" Where did you say.. Can you write it down?" Sherlock groaned as again he thought ' No I can't write it down. Damn it." Frustrated Sherlock was about to try again when a soft wonderful male voice filled the air over the din of the station.

"Scottland Yard."

Sherlock looked over and his eyes beheld a wonderful sight. It was his friend, his boy friend , the man he loved. John Watson. John smiled as they exchanged glances as John took hold of his hand. The cabbie spoke to Sherlock

" Oh , well why didn't you say so . " the cabbie looked at John "What's wrong with him," John squeezed Sherlock's hand as he answered the cabbie.

"Not a thing."

The two young men shared another look and smile as they got in to the cab. John leaned over and gave Sherlock a small peck on his cheek. "Hello." Sherlock blushed slightly as he spoke"Hello."

John put his arm around Sherlock as the cab rambled on. John smiled as Sherlock leaned in his arms. John sighed contently as he put his nose in Sherlock's rich black curls. His nose drank in his boyfriend's scent.

Sherlock spoke.

" John , why are you here...not that I am complaining but.. I thought you were visiting your sister ..." John smiled as he held his boyfriend close.

"I was ... But Harry was too busy being drunk out of her tree with her friends to even notice I was there. So I decided to come be with the person who would be glad to see me. So I caught the last train and here I am."

He looked at Sherlock worriedly when Sherlock didn't responded "You are glad aren't you? To see me?"

Sherlock took hold of his hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Beautiful blue eyes looked at John though black thick rimed glasses.

" John, I am beyond happy you are here. I was just thinking of the question I wanted to ask you." John grinned as he spoke.

"You wanted to ask me when the universe was formed. Well I have been doing some research on that ,and found out that it happened some time on the morning of October..."

Sherlock laughed at this as he kissed John's cheek. " No... That's not it..." He looked at his boyfriend sincerely. " John I was wondering ... How you would feel about marrying me." John looked at him for a few minutes. Sherlock spoke " You need time."

John was just about to respond to this when they had reached their destination . Scotland Yard was a small quiet neighbourhood in east London

Sherlock lived there in a small flat of rooms at a boarding house called 221b Baker Street. The boarding house was owned by an elderly woman named Emily Hudson. She was Sherlock's widowed aunt. To Sherlock , she was like a second mother to the young man.

When the young couple got out of the cab, they paid the fare. Sherlock then leaned against his boyfriend . John put his arm around him supportively and together they walked up to the Bakerstreet door and entered the building.

Once inside, John helped Sherlock off with his outer coat and hung it up. The couple stood together, holding each other's hands. Each gazing contently at the other.

With slightly shaking hands, Sherlock cupped John's face in his hand. He then leaned close and placed a simple lover's kiss on John's eager lips.

Sherlock then lead the way to his bedroom. Once there the two began to undress. After John had stripped down to his red underpants , he glanced over at his boyfriend. Sherlock has managed to get his slacks and underwear off.

John noticed he was having trouble with his purple dress shirt. " damn these buttons." He looked up at his boyfriend and shyly smiled the loop sided grin that helped him win young Watson's heart.

"I'm sorry John,,,I just can't seem to..." John went over to where his beau was. John gently put his hand on Sherlock's arm. "It's ok Sherlock ...Even geniuses need help."

John began to undo the buttons on Sherlock's shirt, he was aware that he was being studied intently . John could feel himself blushing but continued to undo his boyfriend's shirt. He also gave Sherlock's lovely pale neck quick butterfly kisses. This caused Sherlock to moan in pleasure.

The shirt was then pushed gently off Sherlock's shoulder and fell to the floor. John then lead him over to sherlock's bed. Sherlock laid down on the bed and looked up at his soon to be lover.

John began to kiss his lover's bare chest. He then laid down beside Sherlock and gathered him in his arms and kissed his forehead. John could tell his lover was worried about something. John caressed Sherlock's cheek as he spoke quietly. " Sherlock, what's wrong ...?"Sherlock sigh as he looked at John.

" I am worried that I will disappoint you in some way tonight. " John frowned at this as Sherlock continued. " What if I can't touch you in the way you want or need to be touched. With my illness..."

John silenced him with a gentle kiss. " Sherlock,you can never disappoint me . Touch me in the way that feels comfortable to you. " He kissed him again and he gazed in to Sherlock's eyes contently

Sherlock moaned slightly as his lover's fingers began to stroke his cock. Sherlock spoke softly as his lover kissed him " John ..Please, please, please me...LOVE ME DO."

Ok this is the start of my homage to one of my fave Ben movies...Hawking ...I hope to do other chaps,,, i am going to try and work the rest of the gang in to the other chaps. I think I got a part for every one...

And don't worry I will not be making this sad... Thought provoking maybe but not sad. I don't do angst . I will find fluffy ideas for this story. I just have to search my writing mind palace.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later,John Watson was awoken by a loud thud. He looked around the room and saw Sherlock slumped on the floor and was struggling to get up. Like a shot John was up and hurried over to his boyfriend, " Sherlock?"He put his arms around Sherlock , "What happened .." Shame faced, Sherlock looked at his boyfriend " I had to go to the loo and I was trying to come back to bed. But my legs gave out and I couldn't get my self up..."

John helped him up and the lovers made their way back to the bed they shared. Gently John helped his boyfriend sit down on the bed. John then got Sherlock a glass of water . With John's help , he managed to take a few sips of the water.

John then placed the glass on the nightstand. John also helped his boyfriend take off his glasses and placed them on the night then knelt in front of Sherlock and gently took hold of his hands. He looked in to Sherlock's eyes." Are you alright? " Sherlock spoke through clutched teeth as he tried to shake off John's hands " I am fine.I AM FINE.. ...I need my mind palace,. Please..John, just leave me alone." John took hold of Sherlock's hands again and made Sherlock look at him.

" You are not fine. And ..No I will not leave you alone, Don't you dare shut me out.. Don't you bloody dare, Talk to me. Please Sherlock don't shut me out. I love you. I want to help you..." With tear stained eyes, Sherlock looked at his lover " Oh John. I am so sorry. I just find this so frustrating. I don't understand this .. I can understand the law of physics .. I can solve the toughest of physics problems.. But why John... Why can I not understand this,,,why can I not understand why this is happening to me. " Sherlock then brought his hands to his face and began to sob. John sat down beside Sherlock and gathered him in his arms.

He spoke softly " I swear to you. We are in this together ..you and I . Also I promise you this... That when not if I become a doctor, I will find a cure for this. I promise. I will find a cure for the disease that plagues the man who is to be my husband."

John gently guided Sherlock down on the bed and so that Sherlock laying in John's arms with his head resting on John's chest, John spoke "I promise dear Sherlock .. I will find a cure, We will find a cure. Together."

Sherlock sighed sadly " John, we both know that is a pie crust promise. Easily made and very easily bro..." Sherlock paused as he lifted his head to stare at his boyfriend in puzzlement, After a few minutes he spoke " Did ..did you say husband?"

John smiled at him as he nodded and hugged Sherlock even closer."I was hoping you'd catch that. " Sherlock nuzzled John's neck as John spoke softly "I've even thought of a date. October 22." Again Sherlock smiled as John continued "The day the universe was started ."

Sherlock chuckled softly and spoke " And for our first married dance we shall dance to the "Ride of Valkyries. "

John chuckled as he rolled his eyes" God help us. I can so hear your mother when we tell her. ' Sherlock.. No one can dance to Wagner.' Sherlock kissed him as he murmured "We can,and we shall my love."

They kissed again, then John glanced at the clock on their nightstand. He turned to look at his beloved. " We better get some sleep. You have a appointment with your adviser Dennis Sciama in a few hours,"

Sherlock nodded as he settled in John's arms. He spoke softly " John..as I lay here with you .. I can believe in the possible when I am with you. And while you and I and the love we have , may seem small in this great universe, I personally think we are profoundly capable of very very big things." They kissed one last time before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Ok not sure who will read this... But please if u do please review.. This is based on the Ben Cumberbatch movie Hawking...some of the lines are from the movie,, tweeked of course, hope who ever reads this will review.. Again sherlock is Stephen Hawking and John is the Jane character..

And as for the song Ride of the Valkyries , in the movie Hawking at his 21st b day party puts on the recording of it . Much to his mother's distaste , as she scolds him " Stephen ,, no one can dance to Wagner, " As it plays , Stephen's then soon to be girl friend Jane begins to sway to the music all the while smiling at her soon to be beau..

I would so recommend Hawking to any B CUMBERBATCH fan..

Again hope you all like this..


End file.
